


A Midnight Summer Treat

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: “I’m so hot.”“Take your clothes off,” Changkyun suggests.“Already did,” Minhyuk replies. Changkyun’s mind spins but he ignores the sudden rush of heat that overtakes him.





	A Midnight Summer Treat

**Author's Note:**

> so i clearly have no self-control and i ditched all my current wips so i could write about changhyuk having sex after changkyun's vlive.
> 
> (i know the tag says it's canon compliant but i suck at writing canon au so please forgive any possible inconsistencies)
> 
> thanks, bee, for proof reading this ♡

“I’m so hot.”

 

“Take your clothes off,” Changkyun suggests.

 

“Already did,” Minhyuk replies. Changkyun’s mind spins but he ignores the sudden rush of heat that overtakes him.

 

For the remainder of the broadcast he has to try hard to concentrate and not show his impatience. When it’s finally time to bid the fans goodbye, Changkyun can hardly wait for the camera to be turned off so he can get up and run to meet Minhyuk.

 

He had let the fans know they were going out for ice cream, but it was midnight already. He wonders if anyone picked up on the lie. Well, really, it was only a half-lie. Changkyun plans to get Minhyuk some ice cream, but he doesn’t intend to let Minhyuk out of the room. That would entail Minhyuk would have to put his clothes back on, and like he said, he was hot. Plus, Changkyun would rather have Minhyuk wearing nothing but the sheer layer of sweat that will be covering his skin when Changkyun fucks him hard against the mattress.

 

Once he’s out of the studio, Changkyun asks his manager if they can stop by a grocery store so he can buy some ice cream. His manager agrees and once they park in front of the store, Changkyun pulls the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, just in case he gets recognized and quickly enters the shop. He scans the rows and rows of options, searching for Minhyuk’s favorite flavor. It takes him about a minute to decide if he should take green tea or mango ice cream, and in the end, he opts for both so Minhyuk can pick which one he’s in the mood for. 

 

After paying for his purchase, Changkyun all but runs to the car, eager to get home and finally be with Minhyuk. The ride seems to take longer than usual though, probably because of Changkyun’s anxiousness. But soon, they arrive at their building and Changkyun wastes no time before he’s getting out of the car. He ignores how his manager chuckles from behind him, but slows down his steps a little in an attempt to play it cool. 

 

As soon as Changkyun steps into the living-room, the sound of music travels to his ear. He identifies where it comes from, walking towards their shared room. Kihyun is there, sitting on the top bunk, balancing his laptop on his lap with a shirtless Minhyuk next to him, an arm thrown over Kihyun’s shoulder carelessly.

 

They both raise their eyes to look at Changkyun standing by the door and Minhyuk’s lips instantly form a smile once his gaze lands on the plastic bag in Changkyun’s hand. 

 

“Is that for me?” Minhyuk asks, getting down from the bed and walking up to Changkyun. He grabs the bag from Changkyun’s hand to peek inside and lets out an excited yelp. Changkyun laughs at Minhyuk’s enthusiasm and then Kihyun’s by his side too, curiously looking over Minhyuk’s shoulder.

 

“Are you gonna share?” Kihyun asks, and Minhyuk holds the bag close to his chest as if protecting it.

 

“Maybe,” Minhyuk drawls, narrowing his eyes at Kihyun who scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah, you can have whichever Minhyuk doesn’t pick,” Changkyun steps in. Kihyun looks triumphant but Minhyuk gives Changkyun an outraged look. “However,” Changkyun continues, this time speaking solely to Kihyun, who’s eyeing him like he already knows what Changkyun will say next. “Kihyun-hyung, we will need you to give us some privacy for a few hours.”

 

Kihyun sighs, clearly fighting an eye-roll as he uncrosses his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose for effect. “You really think you can bribe me with ice cream?”

 

“Yes!” both Minhyuk and Changkyun answer in unison.

 

“Well, you’re right, you can,” Kihyun shrugs.

 

Now it’s up to Minhyuk to choose what flavor of ice cream he wants, so they both wait for him to make up his mind. Unsurprisingly, Minhyuk makes quite a show out of it, all the while whining about why couldn’t he just pick both. Kihyun ends up walking out with the green tea flavored one. Changkyun locks the bedroom door after Kihyun leaves, then turns to Minhyuk who’s already sitting on the bed, holding a tablespoon Changkyun has no idea where he got from.

 

“Hold up,” Changkyun calls before Minhyuk can open the lead. The puppy eyes staring up at him almost make Changkyun reconsider.

 

“What?” Minhyuk tilts his head as Changkyun approaches the bed. He stands up in front of Minhyuk and asks for the ice cream and the spoon. Minhyuk hesitates, but still hands it to him.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, baby?” Changkyun asks, purposefully dropping his voice a few octaves as he looks down at Minhyuk through lowered eyelashes. He reaches with his free hand to tilt Minhyuk’s chin up and takes the opportunity to run his thumb over the other man’s lower lip.

 

It’s almost instant, the way Minhyuk seems to melt under Changkyun’s gaze and touch. Minhyuk’s usually very energetic, bubbly and bright. A little hard to tame, at times. But Changkyun knows just how to get Minhyuk to become pliant and yielding. It’s their thing, and Changkyun knows Minhyuk loves it. 

 

In a split second, Minhyuk is kneeling on the bed so they’re facing each other, winding his arms around Changkyun’s neck and pulling Changkyun in for a kiss. Changkyun lets out a contented noise in the back of his throat, lips moving over Minhyuk’s with practiced ease. Kissing Minhyuk is always one of Changkyun’s favorite activity. The elder has the softest, most kissable lips Changkyun’s ever tasted, and it’s hard to pull away from it even when there’s a promise of something better in the horizon. But Changkyun does just that, ignoring the soft white from Minhyuk when their lips part. 

 

“Can I have my ice cream now?” Minhyuk wastes no time and Changkyun chuckles, nodding affirmatively. 

 

Minhyuk’s wide smile when Changkyun returns the ice cream to him makes Changkyun’s heart all fluttery. He’s really got a soft spot for his hyung and Minhyuk knows it. Yes, Changkyun has Minhyuk wrapped around his finger, but the opposite is just as true. Minhyuk can get Changkyun to bend to his every whim if he really wants to. They’re both completely whipped for each other and it shows. 

 

“Spoon, please?” Minhyuk sits back on his heels and extends a hand, after opening the ice cream tub and something inside Changkyun’s head suddenly clicks, an idea popping in his head.

 

“Hmm, how about I feed you instead?” Changkyun proposes, settling down next to Minhyuk and waving the spoon in front of the other man’s face suggestively.

 

“Sure, as long as I get to eat.” Changkyun likes the way Minhyuk’s going along with everything today. Must be the heat, he thinks. Changkyun won’t pretend he hasn’t been eyeing Minhyuk’s exposed chest and his pink perky nipples since he walked inside the room.

 

Their AC is on, but the thing has been faulty for months now so it doesn’t help a lot. Minhyuk’s bangs are sticking to his forehead due to perspiration, and he looks good enough to eat like this. Changkyun doesn’t like summer that much, but if he gets to come home to such sights every night it might become his favorite season after all.

 

“Hurry up!” Minhyuk says, shoving the tub against Changkyun’s chest. Changkyun grabs it with a low chuckle and then he finally dips the spoon into the soft, yellow cream. When he gazes up, Minhyuk already has his lips parted, watching Changkyun’s every move like a hawk. Changkyun almost wants to tease the elder for looking like he’s about to drool, but he decides it would be too cruel.

 

“Open wide, baby,” Changkyun says and Minhyuk obliges without hesitation, mouth opening wide enough for Changkyun to fit the whole spoon in.

 

Changkyun watches as Minhyuk wraps his pretty lips around the spoon, dipping the spoon at an angle to help Minhyuk then pulling it back gently so Minhyuk can drag his lips on the surface, collecting every bit of ice cream with his lips and tongue.

 

“How is it?” Changkyun manages to ask even if he’s still a little transfixed by the scene that just played in front of his eyes. Minhyuk can be really mesmerizing even when he performs the smallest of actions. The man is just  _ so  _ fucking pretty and charming in a way that has Changkyun wondering if he hasn’t once dreamed Minhyuk before he showed up into his life.

 

“Delicious,” Minhyuk answers once he swallows what’s in his mouth. Then he demands, “More!” 

 

Changkyun gathers more of the ice cream with the spoon while Minhyuk leans forward, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress, much like a puppy waiting to be fed. It makes Changkyun want to pet him and call him a good boy, and he just might, later.

 

This time, Minhyuk makes a show out of getting the ice cream from the spoon to his mouth, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue first, all the while making sure his eyes were on Changkyun’s face. But Changkyun’s already too far gone, hypnotized by the way Minhyuk swirls his tongue around the spoon to catch the soft, melting cream before it drips all over the bed.

 

By the time Minhyuk is done with his little show, Changkyun is already getting hard, dick throbbing inside his tight jeans. Minhyuk’s wearing loose sweatpants so Changkyun can’t see if the other man is as worked up as he is, but doesn’t matter, because Changkyun could turn him on just as quickly.

 

“Want more, babe?” Changkyun asks and Minhyuk simply nods, jaw slack as he waits for Changkyun to scoop up more ice cream into the spoon.

 

Minhyuk repeats almost the same ritual of before, except this time he accidentally (or not) gets a bit of ice cream on the corner of his lips and on his bottom lip. Changkyun takes that as cue to lean in and clean it off with his own tongue, but Minhyuk pulls back before Changkyun can get his face close enough.

 

“I can clean it myself,” Minhyuk says, tongue darting out to do what Changkyun meant to just now.

 

“Are we really playing hard to get all of a sudden?” Changkyun arches a brow, and Minhyuk giggles at the same time bouncing a little in place like he always does when he manages to get under Changkyun’s skin.

 

“Not playing hard, just want more ice cream. If you kiss me now, we won’t be able to stop.” 

 

“So you admit you want ice cream more than you want me?” Changkyun asks, faking disappointment. 

 

“Never,” Minhyuk replies, suddenly rising up from where he’s been sitting on the bed, to straddle Changkyun’s thighs, sitting back on them. “I’ll always want you more than anything, Kyunie.”

 

Changkyun smiles at the answer, pushing Minhyuk’s bangs back, raking a hand through the elder’s soft hair. He feels Minhyuk becomes softer as he leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Changkyun continues to pet him. After a few moment, Changkyun pulls his hand back and grabs the spoon from where he left it inside the tub still on his other hand and that catches Minhyuk’s attention.

 

“More?”

 

“I have a better idea,” Minhyuk says, before taking the spoon out of Changkyun’s hand, scooping up some ice cream in it and holding it in front of Changkyun’s face. “Open up.”

 

Changkyun scoffs but after a moment, complies, opening his mouth and letting Minhyuk feed him the ice cream. The rich taste of mango with a tinge of mint is fresh and sweet, melting on his tongue. 

 

“Don’t swallow,” Minhyuk says, once he lowers the spoon. Then he leans forward, catches Changkyun’s lips with his own. Minhyuk’s tongue presses against Changkyun’s lips, asking for entry, which the latter gives without objection. Once Minhyuk’s tongue enters his mouth, Changkyun gasps as Minhyuk’s proceeds to lap at the mix of ice cream and spit inside Changkyun’s mouth. 

 

Changkyun grunts, throwing what little self-control he had left out of the window, as he blindly places the tub of ice cream at the nightstand to his side, so both his hands are free to roam Minhyuk’s body. His hands come up to rub Minhyuk’s side as the other continues sucking on his tongue and making this little, lewd noises into Changkyun’s mouth. 

 

There’s ice cream and saliva running down both their chins now, but neither of them cares as Changkyun pulls Minhyuk closer, with a hand on the small of the elder’s back, causing Minhyuk to arch his back. And they keep kissing messily, Changkyun twirls his tongue around Minhyuk’s own before Minhyuk pulls back just enough to suck on Changkyun’s bottom lip.

  
“God, I really want you to fuck me now,” Minhyuk whispers against Changkyun’s lips and that’s all Changkyun had been waiting for. He is quick to maneuver Minhyuk off his lap and onto the bed on his back. 

 

Changkyun’s the one straddling Minhyuk’s hip now, kneeling as he hovers above the other, taking in Minhyuk’s already disheveled state. Changkyun notices Minhyuk’s looking at him like he wants nothing more than to have Changkyun inside him as soon as possible, but Changkyun likes to set his own pace, especially if it’ll get Minhyuk begging and writhing under him.

 

So he pulls his shirt over his head as he slowly as he can, biting his lip once he’s done throwing it to the floor. And then he runs his hands down Minhyuk’s naked torso, until it reaches Minhyuk’s waistband. Changkyun doesn’t miss the way the other’s breath hitches once Changkyun pulls on the fabric, just to let go again, in favor of dragging his short-clipped nails over the expanse of Minhyuk’s stomach in lazy circles.

 

“Stop playing with me, Kyunie,” Minhyuk pleads, placing one hand over the one Changkyun’s resting on his hip.

 

“But you know I love playing with you, babe.” Changkyun tilts his head, before bringing Minhyuk’s hand to his mouth and kissing each of his knuckles, one by one. It has Minhyuk pouting and sighing under him, but he doesn’t actually complain.

 

“How badly do you want my cock, tell me and I just might give it to you sooner,” Changkyun looks down at Minhyuk again, the way he looks like he’s trying really hard not to cuss Changkyun out because he knows it won’t get him anywhere.

 

“I want it really really bad. I want to feel you inside me, filling me up so good I come untouched.” The stream of filth rolls off Minhyuk’s tongue familiarly. Minhyuk’s got a mouth on him and Changkyun loves it.

 

“You don’t want me to touch your cock, then. Is that right?”

 

The expression in Minhyuk’s face changes to a contemplative one for a fleeting moment before he licks his lips and replies, “I want you to do whatever you want with me. Use me like the little slut I am, Kyunie, but  _ please _ , just touch me already”

 

The words have the exact impact Minhyuk intended them to have, because with a groan Changkyun is pulling Minhyuk’s sweatpants down, past his knees then his calve so Minhyuk can kick them to join Changkyun’s t-shirt on the floor. Minhyuk isn’t wearing any underwear, a habit of his when they’re home, and his cock’s resting beautifully against his stomach, long and already hard, a protuberant vein running up the side. It twitches cutely under Changkyun’s gaze as if it’s begging to be touched.

 

“Take yours off too,” Minhyuk orders and Changkyun smirks at him, pretending he didn’t listen.

 

“You told me I can do what I want as long as I touch you, so stop bossing me around,” Changkyun tells Minhyuk, before he bends forward to shut the latter up with a kiss. 

 

He doesn’t spend much time on Minhyuk’s lips though, quickly moving to mouth and suck on the other’s jaw and then down his neck. Minhyuk presses both hands on Changkyun’s back, trying to get their bodies flushed against each other. Then Minhyuk  bucks his hips up against Changkyun’s, and lets out a low moan when his cock rubs against Changkyun’s inner thigh. 

 

“You’re not touching me,” Minhyuk murmurs even when Changkyun sucks a hickey on the side of his neck right under his ear which is (one of) Minhyuk’s sensitive spot, ever-so-demanding.

 

“You’re really acting bratty today,” Changkyun points out but still reaches one hand between their bodies to wrap around Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk tenses up under him, then exhales, his entire body shaking just from having Changkyun’s hand enveloping him.

 

“You always forget I’m older than you.”

 

“It’s your fault for acting bratty,” Changkyun quips, but before Minhyuk can reply, he tugs on Minhyuk’s cock so whatever witty remark he had planned is replaced by a cry of pleasure. Minhyuk’s hips thrust up into Changkyun’s hand but Changkyun uses his other hand to hold Minhyuk’s hip in place.

 

Sitting back up, Changkyun opens his own fly quickly, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off one leg at a time along with his briefs so they’re both finally undressed. Minhyuk’s gaze travels down Changkyun’s body to settle on his erection. Changkyun’s only half-hard but the way Minhyuk looks at him gets heat rushing through his body and it makes him grow under the other’s heavy gaze. It doesn’t help that Minhyuk suddenly decides it’s a good time to lick his lips. His pink tongue darts out to wet his lips in a slow and obscene manner, his eyes fixed on Changkyun’s cock. 

 

“Want me to fuck your pretty mouth, babe?” Changkyun asks, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it lazily. Minhyuk nods and hurriedly sits up, so his face is at the same level as Changkyun’s crotch.

 

Changkyun continues to stroke his length until he’s fully hard and Minhyuk whimpers once he grabs a fistful of Minhyuk hairs and pulls his face forward, until the tip of his cock brushes against Minhyuk’s lips. “Be a good boy and open up for me,” Changkyun instructs.

 

Minhyuk does as he’s told and Changkyun slides the cockhead past Minhyuk’s lips slowly. Minhyuk waits for Changkyun to pull on his hair before he is taking Changkyun’s cock further into his mouth, lips stretching prettily around it. Changkyun’s still holding onto the base of his cock, helping Minhyuk take everything in. 

 

Minhyuk’s hands rest on Changkyun’s side, as he adjusts his mouth around Changkyun, hollowing his cheeks once Changkyun’s deeper inside, until his lips connect with Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun, then, loosens his grip on Minhyuk’s hair and lets him take over, build his own rhythm as he works on sucking Changkyun off. 

 

The warmth of Minhyuk’s mouth has Changkyun leaking much sooner than he expected, Minhyuk pulling back until only the head is in his mouth so he can gather the pre-cum on his tongue before he slips Changkyun’s cock inside again, this time sucking hard in the process of taking in more of Changkyun. 

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good.” Changkyun lets go of his cock, when Minhyuk attempts to deepthroat him, now both hands coming to rest on Minhyuk’s head as the latter bobs his head back and forth. Changkyun can feel when his dick hits the back of Minhyuk’s throat and the older one gags around it but since he is giving no indication that he needs Changkyun to pull out, he starts fucking into Minhyuk’s mouth at a somewhat fast pace, his thrusts shallow as not to hurt Minhyuk. Changkyun can feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach with the way Minhyuk’s jaw just goes slack and he lets Changkyun abuse his mouth without even a whine of protest. Changkyun’s panting hard now, his impending orgasm making his movements more erratic and Minhyuk’s finger digging in his skin telling him that the other man is also at his limit. 

 

Changkyun slides his dick out of Minhyuk’s mouth, hand flying to his cock to jerk himself off to completion. Changkyun tilts Minhyuk’s head back, watches as Minhyuk’s eyelids flutter shut as in anticipation, lips parted and cheeks flushed. Seeing Minhyuk like this is all it takes for Changkyun to come, white splattering all over Minhyuk’s face, most of it on his tongue and around his mouth and chin but some on his cheeks and even on the tip of his nose. It makes for an even lovelier picture and Changkyun just stares down at Minhyuk’s face, eyes glazed over and hand still slowly sliding up and down his cock as he rides out his orgasm high.

 

“So pretty like this,” Changkyun mumbles, other hand traveling from Minhyuk’s hair to his chin, as he wipes it with his thumb and then pushes it past Minhyuk’s swollen lips. 

 

“Hmmm,” Minhyuk hums as he sucks Changkyun’s thumb into his mouth, as if nothing would make him happier than to have something to suck on even after getting a mouthful of cock.

 

“You were such a good boy and good boys get rewarded.” Minhyuk’s eyes shoot open, taking Changkyun’s hand and sliding Changkyun’s thumb out of his mouth.

 

“Make me come, please,” Minhyuk begs.

 

“Lie down, baby,” Changkyun orders and Minhyuk scurries up the bed, settling back with his head on the pillows. He spreads his legs open in invitation and at the mere sight of Minhyuk’s twitching hole Changkyun feels himself getting hard again. 

 

But he isn’t ready to fuck Minhyuk, not yet. So Changkyun settles for the next best thing. Reaching for the ice cream tub sitting neglected at the nightstand, Changkyun takes the spoon out, placing it next to it and then grabs the tub. He takes a look inside, seeing that the most of the ice cream has already melted which isn’t a surprise given the heat. 

 

“Spread your legs wider for me, love,” Changkyun tells Minhyuk, as he settles in between the other’s legs. Minhyuk does as he’s ordered, bending his knees as he does so. Changkyun takes one of the pillows from under Minhyuk’s head and places it under his lower back to make it easier and more comfortable for the both of them.

 

Then Changkyun tilts the tub of ice cream carefully to get the substance to drip over Minhyuk’s cock slowly. Minhyuk hisses, hips thrusting up involuntarily and hands gripping the bed sheets hard.

 

“Aw, fuck, it’s cold,” Minhyuk whimpers, biting his lip and writhing against the mattress. 

 

“Shhh, gonna make you feel warm soon.” Changkyun runs a hand up and down Minhyuk’s thigh soothingly, and he feels the older man start to relax, his thigh muscles no longer tense under Changkyun’s touch. “Good boy,” Changkyun praises.

 

When there’s enough of the melted ice cream coating Minhyuk’s dick that it’s running down his balls to his crack, Changkyun lets out a satisfied hum. The tub is placed in its former spot and Changkyun repositions himself between Minhyuk’s legs. Changkyun hooks an arm around one of Minhyuk’s legs, pressing a kiss on the inner side of his knee. Minhyuk shivers and Changkyun keeps kissing his way down Minhyuk’s thigh until he reaches Minhyuk’s cock, then he stops. He cups Minhyuk’s balls with one hand, as the other reaches down to grab at Minhyuk’s ass cheek, before he bends forward to drag his tongue up Minhyuk’s length.

 

Minhyuk lets out a sigh. Changkyun squeezes his balls at the same time as he takes Minhyuk’s cockhead into his mouth, sucking on the pre-cum already leaking out while Minhyuk fights to stay still as best as he can. The taste of Minhyuk’s cum blends with the taste of mango in Changkyun’s mouth and it spurs Changkyun on. Soon, he has Minhyuk almost full in his mouth, and he gives a good, hard suck that gets Minhyuk’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

“Fucking hell, Kyunie I’m gonna come,” Minhyuk says, voice breaking slightly. Changkyun, then, lets go of Minhyuk’s cock, sitting up on the bed.

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Minhyuk looks like he’s about to cry, but Changkyun reaches to stroke his face gently, reassuringly. “Where’s the lube?”

 

“Bathroom,” Minhyuk announces with a grimace.

 

“Not very practical, Hyuk,” Changkyun sighs but slides off the bed, anyway, walking into the bathroom to find the small bottle of lube in the cabinet amid all their skincare products.

 

Changkyun walks back into the room, warming up the lube with his hands. He takes a few seconds to admire how thoroughly debauched Minhyuk looks, sprawled on the bed, waiting for Changkyun to come and fuck him senseless. Minhyuk is too good to be true, Changkyun thinks with fondness, as he kneels down on the bed next to Minhyuk who’s looking at him expectantly.

 

“Try not to come too fast,” Changkyun says, as he uncaps the bottle and pours a good amount of lube into his index and middle finger rubbing them together.

 

“You’re evil,” Minhyuk replies but smiles right after and Changkyun chuckles in response.

 

Then Changkyun is taking Minhyuk back into his mouth, this time without preamble, one hand pressing against Minhyuk’s stomach as he uses the other to probe Minhyuk’s hole with the tip of his index finger. It’s enough to have Minhyuk arching from the bed, a string of incoherent words leaving his mouth. So when Changkyun pushes the finger inside past the first knuckle, Minhyuk almost climaxes right then and there, but still manages to hold back. Changkyun knows how fast Minhyuk becomes sensitive, so he hurries to add a second finger, and starts scissoring Minhyuk until his walls are clenching around Changkyun’s fingers.

 

“Harder,” Minhyuk breathes out, chest heaving with how close he is to coming. Changkyun hums around Minhyuk’s cock, bobbing his head up and down a lot faster than before, trying to match the way his fingers are thrusting inside Minhyuk. 

 

It’s getting difficult to keep Minhyuk from squirming under him, even with the hand on his hip so Changkyun just lets Minhyuk go, lets him buck upwards into Changkyun’s mouth, as the latter is no longer pressing him down against the bed. Changkun uses his free hand to wrap around the base of Minhyuk’s cock, and then he is slipping a third finger past Minhyuk’s rim.

Minhyuk hungrily swallows it, whining at the stretch but showing he welcomes it by rolling his hips sensuously.

 

Changkyun pumps his fingers in and out of Minhyuk at a frantic pace while Minhyuk keeps fucking his mouth for only a few more seconds, until Changkyun’s fingers hit that spot inside Minhyuk and it’s as if Changkyun’s flicked a switch inside Minhyuk. Suddenly there’s cum spurting inside Changkyun’s mouth, as Minhyuk’s blissful cries feels the air around them.

 

He pulls back enough so he doesn’t choke around Minhyuk’s dick, spunk heavy on his tongue. Changkyun swallows what he can as Minhyuk’s cock slides off his mouth, a string of saliva and cum connecting Changkyun’s lip and the cockhead.

 

Changkyun then, slips his fingers out in favor of crawling on top of Minhyuk who’s his arm draped over his eye, still panting a little, cheeks flushed from the heat and the orgasm high. 

 

“You okay, baby boy?” Changkyun asks and Minhyuk nods, lowering his arm to look at Changkyun. “Want to cuddle for a bit, before we clean up?” 

 

Changkyun doesn’t wait for an answer, already lying next to Minhyuk and pulling the other into his embrace. Minhyuk rests his head on Changkyun’s chest, and Changkyun rests his chin on top of his head, running his fingers through Minhyuk’s wet hair.

 

They’re both sweaty and sticky, but it doesn’t really matter right now. Minhyuk is whispering something unintelligible against Changkyun’s skin, because he always gets like this after a good fuck; clingy and a little bit emotional. It tugs at Changkyun’s heartstrings in the best way possible as a wave of fondness and love for Minhyuk washes over him, crashing against his ribcage, sometimes making him unable to breathe until he’s licking into Minhyuk’s mouth, swallowing the words the other breathes into his own.

 

They feel completely spent as they lie in the tangled mess of sheets, but they also feel whole as long as they’re together, and Changkyun wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I love you,” Minhyuk whispers, after nibbling on Changkyun’s bottom lip.

 

“I love you too. Hope you enjoyed your treat.” Changkyun smirks and Minhyuk rolls his eyes but ends up nuzzling against the crook of his neck, anyway; purring in satisfaction.

 

They’re quiet after that, both of them dozing off, until they hear a knock on the door and Kihyun’s voice shouting that it’s almost two in the morning and he needs to sleep. They manage to get up from the bed and stumble into the bathroom, so they can let their poor roommate inside. 

 

Kihyun’s nagging can be heard even over the sound of the water running when they step under the shower, both of them laughing because they know they’re gonna get an earful about the mess they made as soon as they’re done washing up.

 

But it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos & comments are always appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/chuuvesmoon) and [curiouscat](http://https://curiouscat.me/chuuvesmoon)


End file.
